


Sick Without You

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton feels sick. His boyfriend is so busy though... he can do this! He doesn't need to bother Logan.





	Sick Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon with- Hey are you taking prompts for the sick angst thing--- if sooooo, logicality with number 4: "You're sick?!?! Why didn't you tell me?!?!?" If not logicality then maybe some loceit please? Thanks-
> 
> (It didn't turn out very angsty)

When Patton woke up, he knew something was wrong. He was too warm, but a certain chill seeped into his bones, and sent shivers down his spine. He felt too full, but he hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night. He couldn't focus, all he wanted to do was lay in bed, but he didn't want his boyfriend to know he wasn't well. 

So Patton got up, and although his stomach complained at the movement, Patton still made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Patton arrived to find Logan cutting up various fruits, that he divided up between two plates that each had an omelet on. Patton swallowed thickly, the sight of food making his stomach flip. 

Logan glanced up, "Ah Patton. I hope you enjoyed your rest. I only have a few minutes before I must depart. A couple doctors called in, so they need a hands on deck."

Patton nodded, putting on his best smile, even though he felt like curling up and crying. "The sleep really did me some good! I don't want to make you late, so eat up! I'll clean the dishes!"

Logan grabbed the plates setting one on each of their respective places, before pecking Patton on the cheek. 

"Thank you Patton. That really is a weight lifted from my shoulders."

Patton smiled weakly, as Logan sat down. Patton mirrored him, however he simply cut his omelet up, and engaged Logan in conversation to distract himself. 

Five minutes later, Logan stood kissing the top of Patton's head, as he murmured a sweet goodbye.

As soon as Logan closed the door, Patton let out a harsh string of coughs he had been holding in. He looked tiredly at the plates, one with quite a lot more food than the other. He could clean them up later. For now, Patton wanted to sleep. 

Patton stood up suddenly, and immediately regretted it, his stomach started to do flips, and tighten in on itself. Patton rushed to the toilet, however he couldn't contain the vomit that slipped through his fingers, spilling onto the tile bathroom floor. Patton collapsed onto the toilet, emptying the rest of his stomach into the porcine bowl. 

Patton lost track of time, and although he eventually stopped vomiting, at that point he was to tired to move. Patton drifted to sleep.

"---on? Patton please wake up!"

Patton squinted against the brightness of the room around him. The gentle pushing of his shoulder, along with Logan's worried voice reminded him what was going on. 

Patton scrunched his eyes closed as a harsh string of coughs, which ended with the taste of bile in the back of his throat, escaped him. When he finally onpened his eyes to refocused to the light, Patton saw Logan looking around in dismay.

"Patton... I... You're sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly, "For Newton's sake Patton, I'm a doctor! I can help you."

Patton choked out, as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over, "I didn't want to bother you... You were already going to be so busy at work, and I... I just wanted to help..." Patton blanched, "Oh no! I forgot the dishes! I'm sorry Logan."

Logan shook his head, "I'll wash them." Then he hesitantly added on, "I'm glad you didn't do them. It was the first thing that made me realize something was wrong."

Patton supplied a weak smile, before he started to cough again. These coughs shook his entire body, and Logan rubbed his back gently while it happened. 

Patton groaned, "I'm sorry Lo. This is probably the last thing you wanted to come home to."

Logan frowned, "I need you to understand this, I will never dislike taking care of you. It is true I do not wish to come home to this, but that is only because I love you, and want you to be well."

Logan stood, and started to run a shower, "Now I'm going to need you to get out of those revolting clothes. Can you stand by yourself?"

Patton nodded, before shakily getting to his feet. Logan gave Patton a gentle smile, "Alright, I will leave the door unlocked. Please yell if you need something. I will not be far."

Patton watched his boyfriend leave the room and close the door. He gently slipped off his clothes before stepping into the shower. 

As the warm water ran around him, Patton refected on the past couple minutes, and butterflies jumped around in his stomach. Logan loved him. He really did. Patton smiled their first 'I love you', it didn't happen how he expected, but it was nice nevertheless. 

Patton giggled, before whispering into the air, "I love you too Lo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! This was from tumblr- @thesentientmango 
> 
> <3


End file.
